Emily Watson
Emily Watson (エミリー・ワトソン Emirii Watoson) is a character in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade and Beyblade: G-Revolution. She is a member of the All Starz. Her Bit-Beast and Beyblade is Trygator. Appearance Emily has short, orange hair that spikes out at the sides like Hilary's hair. She also wears big, circular glasses. She has blueish grey eyes. She wears a simple green polo shirt, a green skirt, and orange and tan-colored shoes with white soles and laces. She also wears the signature PPB All Starz jacket. Unlike the other girls, Emily has kept her one outfit throughout all of the season. Personality In the first season, Emily was very snobby and nosy. She made observations on Kai and proudly told him her observations in a snobbish way as to show off her information collecting skills. Kai simply glared at her and told her to go away and not nudge herself into other people's business and feelings, but she took no word from him and continued on. In the third season, her snobby attitude slowly disappeared and was replaced by the attitude of a bookworm. She was more focused on work, and stopped analyzing people. She was a huge bookworm who is quite intellectual, analytical, and observant. Emily, like Kenny and Miguel (sometimes), is a beyblade mechanic, and she creates all of the beyblades for her team. She is Mrs. Tate's apprentice and she studies under her to learn all the tricks and tips to Beyblade mechanics, in hopes to become the BBA's official mechanic one day. Relationships Max Tate At first, Emily doesn’t really want anything to do with Max, mainly on account of her “I don’t need others” behavior. This changes after he helps her understand how important teamwork can be (in the charity episode), and she doesn’t seem to really view him in a bad light anymore. She worries about him in the Russian tournament and it seems as if he and Kenny are the two BladeBreakers that she interacts with the best. Kenny Although they don’t really interact until the Russian tournament, Kenny developed a crush on Emily early on (as he had with Mariah), due mainly to her intelligence. In Russia, the two (along with Max) work together to improve Takao’s Beyblade, and it seems as if they get along rather well. Kai Hiwatari Emily took a fascination with Kai early on in the American tournament (some people speculate it might have been a crush, but who knows?) due to how different the anti-social blader was compared to his teammates. She comments on his personality at least two times and tries to figure him out. However he proves to be much more of a challenge to understand than she had originally thought, and Kai was surprisingly eager to demonstrate this during a battle. Perhaps it was because of Kai’s “I don’t need anyone” attitude that Emily was so intrigued by him? It does make sense, considering how she had never been one to rely on teammates before either. Whatever her opinion of Kai, it no doubt lowers a great deal after he stole her and her team’s Bitbeasts in Russia. Judy Tate Emily views Judy as being an incredibly intelligent/capable woman and looks up to her team manager very much. The two work well together on their research, unlike the other PPB team members, so Emily has a deeper understanding of the way Judy operates than they do. Emily is able to indicate when Judy is worrying or thinking about Max, while to others it seems as if she is being cold when it comes to dealing with her son. Michael Summers Michael is the leader of the PPB team and the two don’t seem to really interact too much at all. In the dub, Michael takes to calling Emily a “munchkin” and seems to resent the notion that she is more capable of blading at certain times than he is. The two are pretty arrogant, but perhaps it’s their similarities that keep them from actually developing any sort of real closeness. Eddy Despite being on the same team, these two don’t really interact much either. Eddy understands how important technology is to his team, so he probably respects Emily a lot for helping to bring about some of the technological advancements the PPB team uses to try and win battles. Steve This relationship is the same as Emily’s with Eddy, not a whole lot of interaction. Steve can sometimes be a hothead, which is something that Emily (who prides herself on her cool-mindedness) doesn’t appreciate too much and sees as a sort of threat to the team’s chances at victory. Mariah These two have a very interesting relationship. At first, when they meet in Russia, Mariah cannot stand Emily because she sees her as a “technology” snob, and Emily, for the most part, considers the White Tigers team to be inferior. Even after the two teams reconcile, Mariah and Emily both have an intense rivalry going. It is only after the PPB team’s Bit-beasts are stolen by Kai that things seem to change. Mariah actually shows a lot of concern for Emily after this and even tries comforting the distraught girl, eventually deciding on trying to battle Kai in order to get back the team’s Bit-beasts. The two have the potential to be great friends with one another, which you start to see happening during the Russian arc. Skills Emily is talented at hiding her true potential. Similar to other members of her team, her speciality is launching her Blade with full potential with the theory of ending a match quickly, though is not as good as others at doing this. She demonstrated this against Max, wherein she easily knocked out Draciel despite its heavy defence. She is the weakest member of her team, but still a strong blader in her own right. Other She is a young tennis superstar with a strong serve, which she uses as a transferable skill into her Beyblade. In addition, she is smart and is a member of the All Starz research team, being an expert in the analysis of Bladers, Beyblades and their Bit-beasts. Beyblades Emily's beyblade in the first season is Trygator S, a turquoise bey that is a defensive speed type that packs a powerful punch when used correctly. In ''G-Revolution'', Emily has Trygator 2, a green beyblade that has speed control capabilities but lacks in defensive power. Plot Beyblade: 2000 When first introduced, she manages to surprise the Bladebreakers with her specialized Tennis launcher, instantly knocking out Max's Beyblade. Later at an exhibition match in which she was teamed with Max and another blader, Mario, she commands the two to stay out of her way she can get all the glory. In the first round, she manages, but by the second their opponents soon start double-teaming her. Max, having had enough of her attitude, uses teamwork to pull her out of trouble and secure a win for the team, much to her chagrin. For the rest of the arc, she seen observing the tournament with Mrs. Tate. Emily and the All Starz would later return during the finals of the World Championships, during which they meet the White Tigers and have an exhibition team battle that ends in a tie (it's noted that Emily and Mariah had trouble getting along at first). Later, the All Starz faced off against the Demolition Boys, where Emily (along with the rest of the team) would be badly defeated and their Bit-Beasts are stolen in front of their own eyes until Tyson's victory sends all stolen bit-beasts back to their rightful owners. Beyblade: G-Revolution In the third season, Emily decided to compete as a main blader for the PPB All Starz in the World Championships, though she wound up losing to Max. Later on, Emily, along with Kenny and Miguel, worked on the new G-Core Beyblades so they could be given to the team who went against BEGA. Because all three were master mechanics, they were able to create the most powerful Beyblades in the world, but they were highly illegal, which gave them all a bad feeling. While Emily was working on the G-Core, she was missing out on battling with the other girls to gain their position as the one girl on the team. Kenny asked her if it bothered her, but she said no, and that she would rather be inside working on the Beyblades, revealing that she and Miguel thought this would be a good way to also help the team. Beybattles Gallery For a full gallery of images of Emily, see Emily Watson/Gallery. Trivia *In the Gameboy color game Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Emily has light pink hair. *Her bit-beast is a reference to the company "Lacoste" which features a crocodile as their logo. Lacoste is a top brand and a big supporter of the sport of Tennis, in particular making tennis shirts for top players. Its bit pose is the same as the pose of the crocodile in their company logo, though it is mirrored. *It has been demonstrated a few times that Kenny has a crush on Emily, which she may or may not be aware of. de: Category:Beyblade: 2000 Characters Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Characters Category:All Starz Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Characters Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade